


I will always be second best

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, aaron and his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron was sitting in the pub, with one thing on his mind: Robert.This is a short little story for my twitter game





	I will always be second best

“What's up with you love?” - asked Chas when she saw her son sitting at the pub with a beer in front of him. He was alone. Not that Adam didn't offer him a night out, he was just.... better off alone now. He had a lot on his mind. Mostly one thing. One man. Robert. It was always Robert. It was truly ridiculous. He was having an affair with a married man. He was deep in thoughts when he heard his mum's voice.

 

“Just finishing me pint. And then I'll have the same again cheers.” - he didn't want any kind of small talk his mother was clearly desperate to have. He just wanted to wallow in his misery... alone.

 

“What's happened with you? Why didn't you go to town with Adam. I heard him asking you earlier.” - she tried.

 

“Of course you heard.” - he scoffed. - “I didn't fancy it alright?” - he said annoyed.

 

“Alright, grumpy. Here... your pint. But that's the last one. Cain said you're gonna have some big day tomorrow, and you need to be there on time.”

 

“I know.” - he said rolling his eyes.

 

“So you cannot be hangover...” - she continued the lecture.

 

“I KNOW!” - he snapped. He just wanted a quiet night, with his messed up mind, and he couldn't even have that.

 

“Dan's gonna help as well, but just... don't be late.” - said Chas. She was already turning to another customer when she heard Aaron talking.

 

“I will always be second best.” - he sighed.

 

“What? Cain appreciates your work, don't be daft love.” - she really didn't know what was going on.

 

Aaron brushed it off with a smile before he stood up to take his pint to the back room. He didn't think about his work or anything really. His mind was filled with the last row he had with Robert. Who was he kidding? Robert is not the future... he's never gonna leave Chrissie. He's always gonna be the consolation prize to him. He knew that. And still... he couldn't give him up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
